emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8215 (26th July 2018)
The villagers grow concerned for Rebecca's safety, oblivious that Lachlan is keeping her hostage in a building in the middle of nowhere. Elsewhere, Robert asks for Chas and Paddy's blessing to propose to Aaron at the same time that Aaron makes plans to propose to Robert. Plot Robert leaves Rebecca a voicemail requesting she gets in contact. Faith comments this is all starting to sound odd although Lachlan tries to dismiss everyone's concerns. Marlon tells Jessie how Daphne lunged at him so Jessie storms over to Daphne and warns her against trying it on with Marlon. Daphne doesn't appreciate being spoken to in that manner and drives off infuriated. Vanessa suggests Ryan moving closer would be a good thing but Charity is concerned about Irene so she calls her. A worried Robert phones the police to report Rebecca missing. He feels stupid for not realising something was wrong sooner although Aaron assures him that whatever the outcome, they'll be alright. Marlon can't quite believe his luck that he's bagged Jessie. Robert wonders if there's a clue to Rebecca's whereabouts in her memory book so Lydia offers to go and get it. Lachlan insists he'll go instead. Charity thinks Ryan is being rash deciding to move out although Ryan explains he's been wanting to for ages. When Irene arrives at Tug Ghyll, Ryan reminds adamant he's moving out. Charity orders Ryan not to speak to his mum like that which Irene appreciates. Charity suggest they all sit down and calmly sort this out. Aaron tells Chas he plans to propose to Robert. PC Swirling appears at the pub to speak with Robert about Rebecca's disappearance. Robert explains Rebecca has a brain injury which makes her impulsive so he believed it when she texted to say she was in Ibiza but she can't be as they've found her passport. PC Swirling wonders if Rebecca's disappearance has something to do with the cars that went missing last week. At that moment, Robert receives a call from Rebecca saying she's not in Ibiza but in Wales with a friend and she's not sure when she's coming back. Meanwhile, in an abandoned building, Lachlan holds his phone up to Rebecca's and plays the recording of Rebecca's voice. A terrified Rebecca sits on the floor next to him bound and gagged. Ryan tells Irene that she worries too much. Irene fears Ryan will leave her and never come back and tearfully concludes that since her husband's death she's needed Ryan more than Ryan has needed her. She comments it's no wonder Ryan wants to live closer to Charity. Ryan explains he needs some space although Charity reminds him he doesn't need to move out for that. When Lachlan returns to the pub, he's told of Rebecca's phone call. Lachlan asks why Rebecca called Robert and not him. Jessie admits to Marlon it's been a long time since she's been this comfortable with a man so she wants to give their relationship a go. Soon the pair are kissing again. Liv suggests Aaron proposes to Robert at the funfair in Robblesfield but Aaron has already decided to propose in the lay-by where he and Robert shared their first kiss. Ryan and Irene sort things and Ryan agrees not to move out. When Charity brings up her telling her family about Ryan, Irene suggests that can wait and, in the meantime, they can get to know each other better. Charity declares when things have eased up with Debbie and Sarah, she'll be proud to introduce Ryan to her family. Chas tells Paddy about Aaron's plans to propose just as Robert appears in the backroom and asks for Chas and Paddy's blessing for him to propose to Aaron. Chas gives her blessing but requests Robert pops the question quickly as she still wants to be carrying Baby Margarita when they say "I do". Lachlan brings Rebecca some cake and removes the restraints from her ankles and wrists as well as the gag from her mouth. Rebecca begs Lachlan to take the other chains off but Lachlan refuses. Rebecca asks after Seb but soon realises Lachlan only told her he'd bring Seb here to make her record the message. Rebecca shouts in Lachlan's face, telling her nephew she hates him. Lachlan chuckles. Rebecca reminds Lachlan she can't keep her here forever although Lachlan quips that the phone call has bought him time to decide what to do with her. As Lachlan goes to leave, Rebecca tries to go after him but the chain around her waist prevents her. She falls to the floor in tears. Cast Regular cast *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Jessie Grant - Sandra Marvin *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Ryan Stocks - James Moore *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Sebastian White - Lily Westmoreland (uncredited) Guest cast *Daphne - Emma Tugman *Irene Stocks - Eithne Browne *PC Swirling - Andy Moore Locations *The Woolpack - Bar and backroom *Main Street *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Cabin at Home Farm Glamping Site *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms Notes *The police officer accompanying PC Swirling is uncredited despite lines of dialogue. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes